Flowers From a Ghost
by XLuridXIllusionsX
Summary: It can only be expected that Harley would get a little lonley or maybe even feel a little underapprciated, after all her Puddin does tend to take her for granted from time to time and though it's clear for all to see that The Joker is her world, behind closed doors when she's all alone a rose from a mysterious stranger is the key to her sanity...sort of.


**Title**- Flowers from a Ghost

**Rating-**T

**Summary-**It can only be expected that Harley would get a little lonely or maybe even feel a little underappreciated, after all her Puddin does tend to take her for granted from time to time and though it's clear for all to see that The Joker is her world, behind closed doors when she's all alone a rose from a _mysterious stranger is the key to her sanity...sort of._

_**Authors Note~**_ This is my first Jason Todd X Harley Quinn fanfiction and I would like for you all to let me know what you think. Enjoy. Dearest Jason will come in, in chapter two.

* * *

Flowers from a Ghost

_'Harley if I never have to hear your singing or taste your cooking again I'll be perfectly happy, Okay Punkin?' _Those words played around at the back of the Brooklyn blonde's mind as she finished up the roast she'd been working hard on all day long. A wide spread toothy grin occupied most of the space on Harley's petite face. The table looked incredible. A wide range of foods encircled one large empty space in the middle of the wooden surface where Harley would place the main ordeive. Shimmering blue orbs glanced from the handmade stuffing to the corn bread and then the red lobster style biscuits and then to smaller dishes like the green bean caesural and sweat potatoes covered in cinnamon and marshmallow topping. Harley's dainty hands placed the large trey with the roast in the middle where it rightfully belonged before taking a large step back to admire it.

Such a meal would have taken awhile for just about anybody to cook but for someone like Harley who had little to no culinary experience, getting everything absolutely perfect took her all day long. She'd started the moment her Puddin had left to go rob Gotham's National bank at seven am that morning. Her Joker liked to get and early start on big opportunities and also Harley was pretty sure she'd heard Lex saying something about a deadline. Either way it didn't matter because Harley was told to stay behind and Joker would have to drive all the way to Lex's place to give him his share of the money and it had given her the perfect amount of time to cook a fabulous meal for her clown prince to come home to.

Cooking wasn't so hard. It really wasn't and Harley would continue to learn. A feeling of complete elation filled her chest as she imagined her Mistah J coming home. A wet nose nudged her fingers and Harley turned liquid blue orbs on Bud who stared up at her through his own chocolate brown orbs. "Does it smell good?" chimed the Brooklyn blonde with a pretty smile as she scratched behind the hyena's left ear "Huh?" her hands cupped Bud's furry face and she gave him a playful shake, shagging her nimble fingers through his long brown fur "Wait till daddy comes home, just you wait he's gonna be so proud of your mommy"

Lifting his head from the floor where he had begun chewing up one of the Joker's leather shoes, Lou realized his brother was getting attention and quickly leapt to his paws and trotted across the room to lick his mommy's face with a grateful tongue. Harley soothed her hand over Lou's back and patted his head before standing up "Mommy's gotta go take a shower, Babies" she spoke in a manner in which one would speak to a four year old. Looping her their collars in either hand, The clown princess pulled her babies outside and let them out into the closed off back alley behind The Laugh House theater so her dinner would be safe from their hungry, merciless mouths while she showered.

Making her way back into the small bathroom, Harley turned the hot water on and the sound of bad plumbing shook the theater. That was okay, her Puddin was going to be proud of her and absolutely nothing could ruin her good mood when she knew he would be happy. Stripping out of the shorts and button down she'd been cooking in all day harley stepped into the shower and let steaming hot water cascade over her naked body. One of the nicest things about the theater was the great water pressure, a hot shower felt like heaven. The rest of it was a total wreck but the shower worked to the best of it's ability.

Strands of blond clang to her ivory cheeks and fell over her shoulders and full breasts as her blue eyed closed and she poured a surplus of coconut shampoo into her palm and began to massage it into her scalp. While she washed her hair she envisioned her lover coming through the door, his smile dripping with triumph and his strong arms wide open for her to lose herself in. Once she'd lost herself entirely he would lean down and kiss her with those thin ruby lips and she would be filled with so much elation that she'd almost forget about dinner...her Puddin being the observant man he is..of course will point it out and kiss her again just to tell her she did a good job...and then they'll eat and he'll take back everything he said about her cooking...and then...maybe...the thoughts of what could ensue after elected a happy squeak from the back of the Brooklyn blonde's full lips..."Oh deserts gonna be fun" she crooned practically dancing in place.

Harley grabbed a dingy white towel off the old wrack and wrapped it around her body. "Something sexy" she giggled as she swayed her hips on the way down the hall and back into the bedroom. The towel fell around her feet as she rummaged through the top drawer of the dresser, the only space she was allotted for her clothing. Despite him being the dastardly criminal master mind he was, The Joker had a hard time with organization and so he needed a drawer for every article of clothing he had or it would all quickly become jumbled up and he would be put hours behind schedule. Clearly he needed the other five drawers for his boxers, socks, pants, button downs, and waist coats.

Harley slipped a red lace thong up her full ivory thighs and twisted her body around in front of the broken mirror, seeing three very nice asses in the broken glass Harley blew her multiple reflections a kiss and grabbed her favorite bra up out of her drawer, it was lace, padded, the left side was black and the right red, her favorite colors. Well over time she'd made them her favorite colors because it was what her Puddin expected her to wear but she really loved the color green...and no...of course her lovers hair had nothing to do with that!

After pulling one red stocking up her right leg and a black one up the other she secured them with black garter belts Harley stepped into a pair of red five inch heels. Staggering a bit on the heels she crossed the room to grab the towel off the floor so she could farther dry her hair. After all they didn't own a blow dryer, which sucked but Mistah J always said it wasn't a necessity and she didn't want her outfit getting all wet. It just made sense to dry her hair before picking out a dress to wear.

Blue eyes flickered to the clock on her Puddin's nightstand in the split second the towel wasn't blocking her view and she concluded that he should be coming home any minuet now. Scampering over to the dresser once again Harley nearly fell but kept herself balanced and grabbed the first dress her hand came into contact with. She didn't own many dresses to begin with, she hadn't much use for pretty things anymore. The dress it's self was thigh length at the hem and hung off her shoulders at the sleeves to show off her red and black bra straps, contrasted beautifully against her creamy white shoulders.

The door swung open in the back of the theater and a rather irritated Joker shook two over affectionate hyenas off his leg "Filthy animals" he grumbled as the smell of Harley's dinner hit him in the face. For a moment the stress lines that he added to every time he did anything for Lex disappeared as he sauntered down the hallway to see where the tantalizing aroma was coming from. "Woah boys, smells like Harls ordered takeout" Joker snickered with a cackle as he looked back at the four burley men he'd taken with him to rob GNB. The henchmen's eyes lit up at the thought of a decent meal due to the fact that they'd been working all day and their hungry bellies weren't even on the Joker's list of priorities. "Harley baby, come give Daddy a kiss!" Joker's loud voice billowed throughout the entire theater as he walked into the living room/kitchen and caught sight of his girls hard work.

Positioned sensually on a chair Harley giggled and jumped up "Welcome home, Puddin" in less then a second she was wrapped up in her Puddin's arms and she smiled against his chest "I missed ya, how'd it go?" her Brooklyn accent laced her words as she stared up at him through liquid blue eyes. Her blonde hair had been left to fall around her shoulders and frame her pretty round face.

"Do you have to ask?" He snickered with pride as he placed a hand on the small of her back "Perfectly of course" to him it was obvious that everything he did was the most perfect thing done in the most perfect way. He expected everyone else to know it too.

Harley giggled loving her boyfriends ego, her fingers ached to feel him over when he dripped in all his prideful glory the way he was at that moment "Of course Puddin, I just wanted to hear the details...your such a genius" Harley pressed her body against his chest making sure her breasts were firm against his body.

The clown prince of crime chuckled "Little minx-" his words and smile came to a simultaneous abrupt end when his green eyes drifted to the corner of the room "Is that my shoe?"

It then came to Harley's attention that she hadn't kept her usual close watch on Bud and Lou all day long. She'd been too busy cooking to watch their every move and she knew she was in trouble when her lover released her from his embrace and sauntered across the room. "Now calm down Puddin" she quipped as she began to chew her nails, blue eyed gaze cast down to the floor as he lifted the chewed up leather shoe off the old wood.

"Spent all day cooking...couldn't watch your mongrels...and let them destroy my property" his voice was quiet at first but ominous before he turned a cold glare on her sweet face. "Come here, Punkin' pie" he spat as ice filled those green eyes and his green brows knitted together causing the age marks to crack his paper white face.

"Puddin...it..it's just a shoe..." she squeaked. Though to him it was more then that. His girl had failed to take care of something belonging to him and that was what mattered. She'd failed to carry out one of her simple daily tasks. He snapped his gloved fingers and pointed to the spot in front of him. The little harlequin swallowed the knot in her throat and slowly made her way over to him. The entire short walk there, her long legs wobbled and this time it was more then the high heels causing her to shake.

The henchmen, knowing this was none of their business had simply sat down at the table and started eating. They knew better then to interfere when the boss was about to punish Harley for anything at all. Now standing in front of him Harley had bitten her lower lip. Something of his was ruined and they were beyond apologies now. "Mistah J...I was just caught up in makin ya dinner and I really just wanted to make ya prou-" a hard smack across the face cut the blond off and her body fell hard against the wooden floor.

The red mark on her cheek burned, the skin making it up grew hot and tears threatened to sting her blue eyes as her left hand moved to cover the forming welt. Fearful, Harley turned her tear filled blue eyes on her lovers face, batting long lashes in a sad attempt to clear away the tears she whimpered "Puddin I just-"

"Shaking and falling down now, What's wrong Punkin?" crooned the clown prince as he stared down at her "Heels to long for ya? Let daddy fix that for his little girl" he knelt down in front of her, white gloved fingers pulled the red shoe off of her left foot. Harley's blue eyes slammed shut and the sound of him separating the heel from the rest of the shoe filled the air.

"I did it for you" she whimpered pathetically as she staggered to her feet after pulling her other shoe off "I just wanted to make ya smile, Puddin"

Gloved fingers snatched her chin up and his upper lip curled back in anger "You wanna make me happy, Pooh? Move my priorities up a little higher on that list of yours then your girly fantasies, Okay?"

Hot tears streaked Harley's face as she turned her head away "Yes sir" she hiccupped as she turned around and started down the hallway, heading back into the bedroom. Halfway down the hallway, Harley looked back over her shoulder. To her dismay, The Joker hadn't eaten a bite of the food she'd made. He'd simply retreated back into his office and the clown princess bit her lower lip rather hard to keep from sobbing obnoxiously. Sometimes her Puddin could be a jerk, more often then not but she knew he loved her and she knew she loved him.

The bedroom door closed behind her with a soft click and Harley sighed letting her body carry it's self across the room and collapse beside the bed. Falling to her knees with the red bell of her dress fanned out over her thighs Harley let her nimble fingers guide a box out from underneath the bed. It wasn't a place her Puddin poked around in often and so she knew it was a safe place to keep her secret.

A soft, sad smile kissed Harley's lips as she pulled the top off the box to reveal multiple red roses. Each was beautiful and well preserved, from the smell of them they'd been doused in hair spray of some sort and due to prodding the first one multiple times, Harley had found a little pin had been pushed into each one to keep it looking fresh and new, to hold everything in place.

The first one had come about three months ago. A little note was attached to it, the words were written in slanted hand writing '_For Harley' It wasn't signed with a name but the day she'd found it on the front porch she felt elated. She knew by the handwriting that it wasn't her Puddin sending them...the writing was also far to boyish to be Red's and Harley had no idea who else would send her flowers. All Harley knew about that first rose was that it had come on a bad day, She'd tried to join her Puddin and his men for one of her lover's spectacular stories, he was bragging about how it had been a year ago today that he'd murdered Jason Todd and that wasn't surprising, it was his favorite story but he didn't want Harley's company that night and so he'd cast her off and told her to stay in the bedroom while the men talked. Finding that rose was all that kept her from feeling alone all night and she was grateful for it's company. After awhile she didn't even care who'd sent the rose...she just liked having something to remind her that to someone...she was worth while. Over time she'd received another 6 roses and each had that same note reading 'For Harley' _attached to a long green stem and she added each one to her box of precious secrets. They did have to stay a secret, after all if Mistah J ever found out he would probably hunt down the giver and kill him.

Of course Harley knew it was crazy to not be worried that she was being stalked or that whoever that stalker was could be dangerous...those roses were her sense of stability and she needed them. Her lips kissed the soft red petals of the newest one as her blue eyes closed and she inhaled the sent of a crisp hairspray that smelled faintly of axe.


End file.
